


Cake? (Minicat One-Shot) (Valentine's Day Special)

by Animator2B



Series: Minicat One-Shots [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Continuation of: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12470380 (Coffee?)A little late because I was working on multiple Valentine's Day specials and trying to get them all done by then... Obviously did not work... School was also getting in the way of me finishing stuff on time.





	Cake? (Minicat One-Shot) (Valentine's Day Special)

                                                                               

     Staring down at my phone I felt a sense of dread prick my heart. He hasn't been answering any of my calls or even read any of my texts. Which is unnatural for him. He usually answers very quickly, consider that his phone rarely leaves his side, and at the least I expected one text to say why he wasn't picking up. Sighing, I stuffed the phone into my pocket. Something just doesn't feel right about this. I'm going to go check on him. Kino must've noticed my uneasiness since he anxiously followed my every step as I got ready to leave the house. Archie eventually began to follow too and I had to tell them both to stay as I went out the door since they tried to follow me out. As I got into my car I thought about what I was doing and why. There could be plenty of reasons why Mini won't pick up. It has only been the whole day, well almost. The sun was beginning to set, covering everything in an orange hue. Maybe I was just being paranoid... Maybe. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. So I started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

HOOOOOONK!

As soon as I heard the honk I barely had time to react-

SMASH!

When a car hit the side of mine. Shattering the windows on the right side and sending me spinning down the road. Tires screeched as I tried to stop myself, being half blinded from blood running over one of my eyes. Once the car came to a steady stop I reached up and felt a shard of glass that had flew into my forehead. Blood was continuously pouring out of the gash as I tried to grab my phone, when I realized that there was more blood in the car that couldn't have come from the one cut. That's when I noticed the amount of pain in my neck. With the sudden dump of adrenaline in my system I didn't notice the shard of glass that flew into my neck. Blood was spewing out of the tear, soaking my clothes and the center console. I started to get dizzy and my vision began to fade... I tried to keep my eyes opened... Something... Something's wrong...

 

Something's wrong

 

Something's wrong

 

Something's wrong

 

Something's wrong

 

"Something's wrong." I suddenly murmured. I looked up from my phone, confused. Why did I say that? I tried to rack my brain to remember what I was doing. I... Got up. Ate breakfast. Feed the dogs. Texted Mini- wait. I actually haven't done that yet... Have I? I looked at my phone. I had already typed what I wanted, asking if he wanted to go get coffee, just haven't hit send. So, I hit the button... But... There's a small gap in my memory that bugging the Hell out of me... I think? I feel like I'm forgetting something, but what? Maybe it'll come to me later. For now I'll wait for Mini to text back. He usually doesn't take long to respond, but about five minutes later I assumed that he was busy and went back to morning chores. While also trying to remember what was so important. After 30 minutes I resent the text just in case the first one didn't go through. Getting a feeling of déjà vu as I did. I shuddered and murmured a swear. This wasn't normal déjà vu... I remember doing this. A voice in my head started to tell me to go to Mini. "He needs you. Bad."

"Something's wrong. You don't know what, but you need to do something."

"Go to him. Now!" With little hesitation I left. Not even bothering to get changed or locking the door on the way out. Goosebumps covered my skin as the voice kept repeating over and over again. Mini needs you. Mini needs you. Mini needs you. I quickly whipped out of the driveway and sped towards Mini's apartment, my heart pounding like crazy. And, of course, having to drive through city traffic did not make me feel any better. At one stop light I wanted to scream in rage. It seemed like the world wanted me to stay away from him. I bite my tongue and took a deep breath. It's okay... It's not like the world's ending... Mini is... Okay? I hope at least... I don't even know what I was so worked up about. Just, relax.

BAM BAM BAM BAM

I nearly jumped out of my own skin with the sudden knocking on the car window. I looked over to some a man motioning for me to roll the window down. He was panting heavily and his eyes were wide. And I did not like the vibe I was getting from him. The way he stood and acted seemed out of place, like he was trying to force himself to act normally. I shook my head and he responded by trying to explain that he needed a ride to his house. All the while I couldn't stop thinking about why the man just won't get a taxi or Uber. That's when I heard the police sirens... His act faltered as he tried to pull open the door, begging for me to unlock it. God how long is this red light?! After struggling for a moment I saw his arm move in a odd way. Looking down at it I saw that he was now holding a gun. "Open. The. Door." He said in a hostile tone. The police sirens were drawing closer, but I couldn't wait. The man had pulled out a hand gun and was pointing it straight at me. So I slammed the gas down. My instincts telling me to get away as fast as I could-

BANG!

Everything happened so slowly. I felt the bullet fly into my head and out through my eye. The car began to spin out of control, but I had no control over it. I just watched helplessly....

 

No....

 

I can't die here...

 

I need to....

 

Get....

 

To....

 

"Him." ... I blinked a couple times. I'm back home... Looking at my phone... I haven't sent the text to Craig yet... I shuddered. I remember. I remember what happened. Every single detail. I reached up and covered my eye, the one that was blown out of my head by the bullet. My breath quickened and the phone dropped to the floor. That's what's wrong. That's what I needed to remember... I've already lived through this day... I did... Many times. My brain started to become muddled as flashes came back to me. My body began to shake in shock from remembering all the painful deaths... And Mini. He knew what was happening. He tried to tell me and stop it. Over and over and over again. I need to get to him... Just don't repeat anything that got me killed. I don't know if I'll remember anything next time around. And I don't want to risk it. I picked up my phone and deleted the message before quickly getting dressed. I was about to head out the door when I stopped myself. I can't leave too early. That kills me. Maybe I should try leaving around the usual time I would to go get coffee. From what I remember leaving around that time never killed me. That's my safest bet. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, but it didn't help. The voice in my head kept trying to get me to go. Frantically scratching at my mind... I hope he's okay.

 

     I quickly parked the car and got out. When I happened to look back at it as I ran to the apartment complex I noticed that I had unintentionally taken up two parking spots... Fuck it. People can get angry all they want. I got something more important to deal with. I quickly charged through the complex. Knowing exactly where Mini's was. As I was reaching for the door handle the door swung open. Both of us stopped in our tracks, nearly crashing into each other. We stared at each, both of us a little surprised. I wasn't sure why it felt like it's been years since I saw his face, but I took in every last detail like it would be my last time seeing it. His hair was an unkempt mess, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was still wearing his pajamas. To tell the truth he looked like a hot mess. The only other times I've seen him this disheveled were when he had a really bad couple days with little to no sleep. But this time it was much worst. The way he carried himself was much different from the Craig I know, even on a bad day he walked and acted like he knew that tomorrow would be a better day. Even on days where we have terrible fights the day would always end with us on the couch making up because after taking a breather he knew that even the worst fight would never tear us apart and he'd set things right... Right now he was slumped down, having accepted defeat and gave up on everything in his life. No longer having hope for a better tomorrow. It was heartbreaking. This... Loop. Broke him. Every repeated day slowly tore at him, destroying him and taking away his optimistic attitude... But his eyes. Under the light of the cloudy day they appeared to be a cold gray. And as he stared at me, taking in the fact that I was standing in front of him, I saw a small twinkle of hope behind the fog of doubt. "Tyler?" He slowly said. Almost robotically he reached up and touched my face, "You're here... But... But you shouldn't be." I grabbed his hand and nodded, "I know... I know." He nearly broke into tears, "When- when you didn't send the text I... I thought that you were gone. That the world was done having fun killing you over and over and just got rid of you entirely. I... I was so scared."

"You're telling me? I was scared when you quit talking to me." I gently pushed him inside and shut the door behind me. "So, you know... You know what's going on? That this day keeps-"

"Repeating? Yeah, I know. I remember." He looked scared, "How... How much do you remember?" I thought about it for a moment. There were gaps in my memory. Hell, there may even be a couple Fridays I don't remember at all. But I really dug through everything. Searching for what Mini was afraid I would remember. Eventually I gave up, "Not everything." He was caught between being relieved and guilt ridden. This time tears did fall and he began to weep hard, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Tyler." I tried to bring him into a hug, but he moved away, "Why?"

"I'm- I'm a terrible person! I'm such a terrible person!" I was a little stunned by the sudden scratchy shout. I didn't really notice before because of how soft he was talking, but his voice was hoarse. With the one shout he went into a coughing fit, his voice only getting worst. "I was so selfish! I shouldn't have done it!" I had no idea what he was talking about. Whatever he did I certainly didn't remember it, so why is he so upset? Was it really that bad? "Craig, what did you do?" He just shook his head and kept pushing me away every time I made an attempt to embrace him. Each little shove only made me more irritated. Out of frustration and pure stubbornness I firmly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, "Craig!" He winced and tried to wiggle out of my grasp, but I kept a strong grip by digging my fingertips into his shoulders, "No, you're going to tell me what you did." He stared at me in shock. His eyes now a rich blue under the bright fluorescent lights. He bit his tongue and looked away. Tears threatening to spill again. Sighing I bent down, wrapped my arms around his waist and picked him up. Even after all these years of carrying each other around it still was not an easy task. He's a heavy bastard. What would usually make it worst was when he fought to get out of my grasp. This time, though, his body practically went limp as I carried him over to the love sac. I threw him onto it then sat on his hips to keep him from moving, his cheeks flushing red as I made myself comfortable. "Ok... You won't tell me what you did... That's fine." His expression went to relieved then quickly changed to questioning. Honestly, if I were in his shoes I'd be doing the same. I kissed his forehead, "All that matters is that we're here together. And together we'll figure this out... Okay?" Nothing... Not even a nod or shake of his head. He just looked at the floor in shame. I pecked his cheek, "Right Craig?" Hesitantly he made eye contact with me, not saying a word. A kiss on his neck, "Craig, I love you."

"I love you too." There was no hesitation in his voice. Jaw line kiss, "There's nothing that will change that... You are human. And people make dumb mistakes." He shook his head, "It was more than a little dumb mistake." Another on the neck, "That's fine... I forgive you... For whatever you did."

"Tyler... Don't." He choked back a sob, "Don't say that." A few on his cheeks, "Why? Because I don't know what you did?"

"Yes... What I did was fucking awful." I went to kiss his forehead again but he turned away from it, "Stop." He said almost breathlessly. "S-Stop doing that." With one hand I slowly turned his heard to make him look at me, "No." I placed both of my arms on both sides of his head keeping it in place and leaving a very small gap between our heads. I began to play with his hair as I said, "I'll kiss you whenever I want. I'll forgive for whatever I want. Because I love you... And I would do anything for you." Punctuating the last sentence by pressing our lips together. He grunted in surprise and I felt him try to sink into the cushion to get away. Then I suddenly found my ass on the floor after he threw me off the love sac. "NO!" I winced at Mini's scratchy scream. "You can't fucking do that! I don't fucking deserve it! Not after- not after... Not after I killed you." ... Killed me? ... Is that what he did? ... He... I gasped when I felt a sharp and burning pain in my left shoulder and spine. "Ffffuck." I softly murmured. My body was beginning to shake. Remembering the ax that dug into my back and destroying my shoulder. Feeling betrayed, confused, and sorrowful as I watched Mini swung the sharp tool down into me. Laying in my own pool of blood as I heard Mini scream in regret and agony. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. The pain in my shoulder and back getting worst the more I remembered. I looked up at Mini, who buried his face into his hands, weeping and saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Over and over again. My body collapsed to the floor as I relived the moment in my mind. The desperation in his voice. _"I want this loop to end!"_ How he choked back sobs. _"I don't want to keep reliving this Friday over and over again!"_ The guilt for not being able to save me. _"I don't want to see you die anymore!"_ And how much he hated what he was doing. _"I love you... I really do. I didn't want to do this."_   I grunted as I forced myself off the floor. Trying to push the memory out of my thoughts I made it my mission to comfort Craig. What he did was wrong. Even if this loop won't let me die there's no denying it. But if this loop never existed it would have never happened. He wouldn't have been so broken down. He never would have even thought of doing something like that... And that made me fucking pissed. I wanted to march out right then and there to find what the Hell was causing this and end it all. But Craig was my number one priority. I walked up to Mini who looked up from and hands and tensed up. As if he was preparing to be hit. I shook my head, "I'm not going to hit you." His body loosened, more in surprise than ease, "Not even after-"

"No." I grabbed his hands, "Because I forgive you." His eyes went wide in disbelief, but did nothing to protest. "Like I said," I continued, "I'll forgive for whatever I fucking want... And that wouldn't have happened if we weren't trapped. So, I swear I'm going to find the thing that did this and make it fucking pay for doing this to us... To you." Mini continued to stare, unsure how to react. Chalking it up to shock I let go of his hands and started to walk towards the door. "Wait!" Stopping in my tracks I turned to him, "What? If it's about me not being allowed to forgive you then sit the fuck back down." He shook his head, "N- No," It was obviously a lie, but I let it slide, "I... I want to go with you." Looking at the way he swayed from getting up to fast I quickly made up my mind, "No, you need to rest. You look dead on your feet." He frowned and looked at the floor, "I... Can't." His eyes looking around the room as if there was a ghost, but it there might as well have been some of my previous deaths happened in this apartment. "Then... You can rest at my place." He thought about it for awhile before replying, "Okay." I reached out a hand and he slowly took it and as I escorted him out to my car we got a few questioning glances, mostly because of how miserable Mini looked. I forced myself to ignore that and the few angry glares as people found out that it was my car that was taking up two spaces. It was a quiet ride. At first I thought it was just because he felt so guilty for what he did, but glancing over I could see that he had been lulled to sleep. When I got to my house I decided to carry him to the bedroom. As much of a pain I knew it would be. Having preopened the doors that got in the way before even picking him up made it a mostly easy trip. Until I smacked his feet against the railing for the stairs and startled him awake making me almost fall backwards. He mumbled an apology then said he could walk the rest of the way by himself. I didn't even say anything and continued walking, the bedroom not being to far away. I laid him on the bed, my arms grateful that I didn't have to hold him up any longer. Feeling exhausted I took the spot next to him and lay down. He gave me a questioning look, "Aren't you going to find out what's going on?" I nodded before scooting closer to him, "I will... In a little bit." I kissed his forehead and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him even closer. He leaned his head towards my chest and pressed his ear against it. As I played with his hair I looked at the time. It had gotten pretty late into the day, but I still got time. Just got to make sure that I don't fall asleep too. With Craig's warm body next to me it was comforting and I was starting to get drowsy. It was made even worst when he got cold and I pulled the blankets over us. I have to stay awake... I have to stay awake... I...

 

Have...

 

To...

 

Stay...

 

Awake! My eyes shot open. Shit! I fell asleep! What time is it?! Two in the morning! Shit! Fuck! I’ve got to- My heart was still pounding in my chest as I looked at the time again. Two in the morning? How is it two in the morning? I looked at Craig's peaceful face. He's still here. I'm not looking at my phone. No text asking about coffee? I shuffled a little, trying not to wake Mini up as I grabbed my phone. Turning it on revealed the date. Saturday... It's Saturday... How? I didn't even do anything! I slowly crawled out of bed and exited the room. A little stunned by this realization. Wondering if this was some sort of joke I turned on everything that had a time and date on it. Everything confirmed it was Saturday. The computer, the news, everything. This was real.

 

     As soon as I heard footsteps in the kitchen I turned around and said, "Good morning Craig." He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the room, confused. Not surprising. So I just smiled and held out a plate, "Cake?" He looked at the baked good, "For... Breakfast?" I'll admit I'm not usually the baking type. So cake or any sort of sweet pastries for breakfast sounds really out there for me. But after feeling so relieved and ecstatic about the loop being over I figured I do something to celebrate... I just hope this strawberry cake tastes better than it looks. I haven’t had a chance to try it myself. I nodded, "Yep. Gotta celebrate ya know?" He slowly took the plate, "For what?" I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder, "Haha, stop fucking around-"

"I'm being serious. What are we celebrating... I don't..." His sentence trialed off. His expression twisting in thought, "What happened yesterday? Why am I here?" My smile dropped, "Wait... You seriously don't remember?" He shook his head, "No... I just remember going to bed on Thursday, excited to go to get coffee and then waking up here. Feeling like absolute shit. Why is my throat sore?" It took a second for this to sink it. I'm not sure why he doesn't remember... But isn't that a good thing? Not being able to recall all the terrible shit that happened? ... Yes. Yes it is. I smiled, "You know what... You not being able to remember is a good thing." He almost looked offended, "What is that suppose to mean? Did you drug me?" I shook my head at the silly accusation, "No! Of course not! But yesterday was just a really bad day." His eyes narrowed and he looked back down at the piece of cake, "Then what the Hell are we celebrating?"

" **Surviving** that horrible day." His raised a brow, "How bad could it have been?"

"You have no idea." He sighed, looking as if he was tired of my bullshit and took a bite of the cake. Unexpectedly his eyes lit up, "Mmm, this is good." He looked up at me, surprise clear in his eyes, "I didn't know you could bake." I shrugged, "Anyone can if they follow a recipe... That they got off the Internet." He chuckled, "I guess that's true, but next time you may want to work on your presentation. This looks like shite!" I nodded in agreement, though I know it looks so terrible because I got a little impatient. No matter the circumstance, I in no way what to spend two fucking hours dressing a fucking cake. Kino had wandered into the kitchen at some point during our conversation and was now sitting at Mini's feet begging for food. Before I could say anything Craig tossed a small piece of cake onto the floor. "God damn it Craig! You spoil that dog!" He gave me a cheeky smile, "I know I do~" Then Kino ran out the kitchen, barking like crazy. I groaned after I heard the door bell. After everything I really didn't want to deal with other people. I wanted to spend the whole day being lazy on the couch and cuddling with Craig. But the more I ignored the bell the more it rang and the more agitated me and Craig got. Finally I said, "Fine, I'll get it. Why don't you go and pick a movie for us to watch?" Craig nodded, "Okay, got any preferences?"

"No, go ahead and pick whatever you want." Craig nodded again and happily walked towards the living room, calling the dogs to try and get them away from the door. I still had to push Kino aside with my leg to open the door, "Yes?" I looked out to be greeted by a delivery man. I'm not sure what company he was with though. He wasn't wearing a uniform and his box truck didn't have any logos. He cleared his throat, clearly annoyed that I took so long to answer, "I got a package for 'Tyler.'" I raised a brow since he didn't say my last name, "That's me?" He handed me the box then walked away. No paper to sign? No nothing? I shut the door and examined the cardboard box. There's no return address and it had my address and name written on the side. Kino sniffed the box, his tail wagging in excitement. "Who was it?" Mini called from the living room. "I got a package that I wasn't expecting!" I heard the TV turn off and footsteps running towards me, "Oooh, a mystery package?" I set the box on the counter in the kitchen and grabbed a knife, "Please tell me that you sent this as some sort of surprise gift." Mini frowned, "Why would I mail a gift to you? I live like an hour away from you. It would be easier to just drive it and hand it over." That was not the answer I wanted. Sighing I began to cut the tape. Afraid of what this mystery package had in store. "Whoa! Who sent you this?!" I shrugged as I looked at the expensive wine bottle that lay inside the box. Mini grabbed it and took it out, revealing a letter underneath the bottle. "I thought you hated wine." I grabbed the letter and opened it, "I do. Don't open it." Craig made a disappoint noise as I read the letter.

_Dear Mister tall and grumpy,_

_Thank you for all the entertainment you provided for me. It was fun watching your sweetheart break after seeing you die over and over again. But I've grown bored of messing with the two of you and I'm off to play with other fish. Though, I've got to say that you really did impress me. I expected you to get angry and hate your honey bun after finding out that he murdered you. You're a lot stronger than I thought you were so, bravo you surprised this old boy. Which doesn't happen often! As a reward here's the best wine that is achievable and your kitten won't remember a thing that happened! I'm not often this generous, so relish in this blessing. Hope you and your sugar bear enjoy your victory and freedom for I won't meddle with your lives ever again._

_With love,_

_T~_

 

I crumpled up the letter and mumbled a few curses. "Tyler? Are you alright?" I shook my head, "No." I ripped the wine bottle out of Mini's hand and tossed it into the trash. "What the Hell?" I tore the letter into tiny pieces, "Trust me Craig, you do not want that wine." He tilted his head, still confused by why I was so angry, "Oookaaaay? If you say so." I huffed before turning my attention to the cardboard box. An urge to destroy it being strong. Before I made a move Mini grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, relax. It's okay." My eyes locked with Craig's when I turned to him. Even though he had no clue what was going on I could tell that he wanted to do everything he could to calm me down. He smiled before letting go of my shoulder and cutting another slice out of the cake. He put it on a plate and handed it to me, "Cake?"


End file.
